Introductions
by helen the 2nd
Summary: Two new faces in the Agreste manor leads to awkward introductions. Part 1 of Pretty Little Dolls


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness**

* * *

There were two new faces in the Agreste manor since his father had hired a new gardener not that long ago, which, honestly, Adrien was happy about. The gardener brought with him a teen, probably not much older, if he was older than Adrien.

Neither of them spoke French but Adrien had seen the teen using a tablet to communicate with Nathalie and then talk with the gardener, supposedly about the man's next job since he would then disappear outside. The teen would then do odd jobs around the house or read in the library while he waited for the other to finish.

One of those odd jobs, Adrien guessed, is what brought the teen to his current location.

Which was in the middle of Adrien's room, staring out of the high windows with his back towards the door.

Or more precisely, with his back towards Adrien. And Adrien had no idea how to draw the other's attention without drawing the other's attention to _him_.

Because honestly while he was glad to see some new faces around the house, the teen gave off a cold and distant air that made Adrien cower under his stare.

The gardener, however, he liked, he had a kind smile and, despite the language barrier, was very chatty.

It took a few tries, but Adrien was able to clear his throat loud enough to get the other's attention who turned around to face him with a round, white laundry basket in his hands. For some reason, the fact that the other was doing laundry calmed him slightly.

The other teen wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt with a loose, turtleneck like collar, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Like Adrien, he had green eyes and blond hair but unlike Adrien, his hair was more of a straw blond and his complexion was paler. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

Adrien tried to keep from shuffling on his feet before moving out-of-the-way of his door, slightly gesturing towards it. The other's eyebrow only rose higher. Adrien's smile twitched as he tried to keep from groaning.

He bit his lip and looked between his door and the teen trying to think of his next move when an idea struck him. He turned back to the other teen as he brought his hands together in a brief clap. The other teen only blinked but his eyebrow fell back to its normal resting spot.

"Introductions," he said, yeah, introductions would help. Adrien gestured with both hands towards his chest, "Adrien Agreste." He tapped his fingertips against his chest and said his name again, slower and making sure to pronounce each syllable clearly, "Adrien. Agreste." He then gestured towards the other teen with one of his hands and a smile.

The other teen just raised an eyebrow again and Adrien's smile faltered slightly as he again fought the urge to groan. Again, Adrien gestured with both hands, tapping his chest with his fingertips. "I am Adrien Agreste," he said then gestured with a hand towards the other teen, "And you are?" he asked slowly.

The other teen blinked.

And the silence only grew.

And Adrien only grew more nervous as the silence stretched on.

"Kur-," the other teen started only to stop suddenly as if remembering something. "Hisoka Kurosaki."

Adrien tried not to visibly sigh in relief. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Adrien smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Hisoka," and it was only due to watching a lot of subbed anime that he remembered to tack on at the last moment, the suffix, "-kun."

The newly introduced Hisoka blinked and raised an eyebrow and Adrien felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck as he tried to keep his smile from faltering. Now, what did he do wrong?

Hisoka gestured towards himself. "Kurosaki-kun," he said, then he gestured towards Adrien, "Agreste-kun."

Adrien almost sagged in relief. Of course, people in Japan called each other by their last name! How could he forget that?

He shook his head, "No, no no no," he said then smiled, "Adrien-kun is fine. Agreste-k-," no, that was wrong. What was the suffix he wanted? What was the suffix he had heard Hisoka use before when addressing Nathalie? Oh, right, "-san, is my father." Hisoka nodded slowly.

Adrien nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. "Can I call you Hisoka-kun?" he asked slowly.

Again, a silence grew between the two and Adrien tried not to fidget.

After a few tense moments, Hisoka nodded and Adrien actually did sag with a sigh of relief. "Alright," he said. He fidgeted slightly. "Um, well," he said, he stepped back and gestured towards the door. "I kind of have stuff to do …," he trailed off, "So, …," his lips twitched in a nervous smile.

Hisoka looked between him and the door before nodding. He looked back at the windows before he made his way out of Adrien's room.

Adrien shut the door behind the other, leaned his back against it, then slid down to the floor with a sigh of relief.

Plagg slipped out from his inner jacket pocket with a chuckle before floating up to be at eye level with Adrien. "Well that could have gone better," he said with a smirk.

Adrien just groaned as he let his head fall back to hit the door.

* * *

First posted on AO3 12/24/2018

Re-posted on FF 5/19/2019


End file.
